


Любовь в теории

by MayRingo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/MayRingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из баз Вонголы. Библиотека. Через несколько дней после того, как Такеши решил кое о чем попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь в теории

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love in Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571835) by [Lalaith (MayRingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/Lalaith)



> Без вычитки.

Гокудера Хаято с самого детства, к гордости своего отца, обладал незаурядными умственными способностями, а его любознательности и прилежности можно было только позавидовать. Что бы ни делал, он всегда стремился к совершенству, предварительно тщательнейшим образом подготовившись. Однако, как и в детстве, когда маленький Хаято часами не отходил от фортепиано, лишь бы довести свое исполнение до совершенства, так и в сознательном возрасте он зачастую перегибал палку.  
Вот и сейчас Гокудера сидел в библиотеке одной из баз Вонголы на Сицилии и внимательно читал что-то с совсем недавно распечатанной стопки листов. В чтение он был погружен настолько, что, казалось, совсем не замечал сидевшего в кресле напротив хранителя Дождя, который то и дело переводил нервный взгляд с разложенных на кофейном столике между ними пособий и книг на сосредоточенного Гокудеру, а затем на массивную входную дверь.  
Хаято вдруг вздохнул, послышался шелест бумаги, и Ямамото тут же поднял на него взгляд, оторвавшись от одной из цветастых обложек. Но тот лишь поправил очки и снова скрылся за пахнущими печатной краской листами. Такеши устало выдохнул и пальцем оттянул тесный галстук. Нехотя он снова посмотрел вниз на притягивавшую почти всё его внимание книгу. Яркие цвета раздражали, а название вызывало жгучее желание спрятать ее в самый темный угол или, что лучше, скинуть с моста, предварительно замуровав нижнюю ее часть в бетон. Будет знать, как выводить из себя мафиозо. Растворившись в мстительных мечтах, Ямамото не сразу понял, куда из-под самого его носа вдруг делась книга, но он быстро нашел ее в руках у Гокудеры, отложившего листы справа от себя на диван. Теперь злополучное «Как удивить вашего мужчину. Делаем минет» ехидно и совершенно бесстыдно виднелось почти на уровне глаз Ямамото. Что бы подумал его отец, увидев в такой непозволительной близости от издания подобного сорта?.. Глядя на огромные розовые буквы на белом фоне, Такеши в который раз за сегодняшний день убедился, что уже совсем не рад тому, что предложил Хаято перевести их отношения на новый уровень.  
Несмотря на то, что Гокудеру он знал уже давно и был знаком, возможно, со всеми его сюрпризами, такой реакции на свое скромное предложение он не ожидал. Вместо того, чтобы побагроветь от гнева и налететь на Такеши с динамитом наперевес или, что было куда менее вероятно, смутиться и залиться румянцем, Гокудера лишь внимательно посмотрел на нервно улыбающегося Ямамото, кивнул и надолго засел за компьютер. Через пару дней, то есть сегодня, он позвал хранителя Дождя в давно облюбованную им библиотеку и усадил в кресло напротив. Дав ему пару секунд на то, чтобы удивленно рассмотреть распечатанные листы и заказанные из Интернета пособия жутко смущающего содержания, Хаято вдруг прямо и безоговорочно заявил, что спать с ним в ближайшее время не намерен. На немой вопрос в изумленно распахнувшихся глазах он ответил, что, раз Ямамото как сильно хочется, то первое время ему придется "довольствоваться сексом оральным". По его словам, к обычному придется готовиться куда основательнее, что займет у него какое-то время. А пока Хаято будет изучать теорию и наглядную практику в картинках, Ямамото должен остаться с ним и чуть позже ответить на некоторые вопросы.  
\- Что ты в последнее время ешь? – неожиданно спросил Гокудера, поднимая взгляд от книжки.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Фрукты, например? - видимо, он решил сразу облегчить задачу.  
\- Ну, бананы… - протянул Ямамото, почесывая затылок.  
\- На вот, съешь пока, - сказал Хаято и небрежно кинул ему апельсин из стоявшей на столе вазы.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Так надо, - кратко ответил Гокудера и сделал какую-то пометку в исписанном блокноте.  
Ямамото опустил взгляд на ярко-оранжевый фрукт у себя в руках и вздохнул. Он никогда не поймет приверженность и доверие Хаято к руководствам и инструкциям. Такие вещи, как любовь и страсть не могут ограничиваться чьими-то предписаниями. Нельзя измерить нежность, невозможно описать желание. Вот только Хаято был таким, каким был, и ничто не могло убедить его в том, что в некоторых моментах нельзя полагаться на книги, а нужно лишь следовать своим чувствам. Но Ямамото любил его упрямство, любил то, каким он был усердным и любознательным, любил смотреть, как его Хаято читает очередную заумную книгу, время от времени поправляя очки, пусть даже самого хранителя Урагана это иногда раздражало. Такеши любил в нем всё, да только иногда ему хотелось, чтобы хотя бы раз Хаято взглянул на мир глазами, не застланными теми премудростями, коих за свою жизнь он прочитал несметное множество.  
\- У тебя конфеты лимонные есть? – вновь нарушил молчание Гокудера.  
\- Нет, - уже предпочитая не удивляться, отозвался Ямамото.  
\- А мятные?  
\- И таких тоже не… - Такеши вдруг похлопал себя по карману пиджака, вспоминая, что с недавнего полета на самолете у него осталась горсть мятных карамелек. – Мятные есть.  
\- Отлично, - одобрительно кивнул Гокудера и снова черкнул что-то в блокноте.  
Ямамото ненадолго задержал взгляд на лежавшем на колене Хаято блокноте и улыбнулся. Сейчас он был рад, что не спрашивал у Гокудеры разрешения на их первый поцелуй, иначе тот и его превратил бы в цепочку отработанных заранее движений. Тогда они вдвоем сидели в общей гостиной, и Хаято от скуки читал оставленный кем-то из девушек журнал. Сначала он то и дело зачитывал Такеши что-то забавное и глупое из типичных для женских изданий статей, но потом вдруг достал свой неизменный блокнот и начал что-то быстро записывать, то и дело поглядывая в журнал, как вдруг остановился и удивленно нахмурился. В колонке о здоровье автор уверяла, что одним из средств укрепления иммунитета, ко всему прочему, являются поцелуи. Ямамото тогда не упустил возможности и предложил проверить.  
От нахлынувших воспоминаний Такеши откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.  
\- С презервативом или без? – вырвал его из приятной неги Хаято.  
\- А это и с ним делают? – удивленно посмотрел на него Ямамото.  
\- Понятно, - в блокноте появилась еще одна краткая запись.  
Ямамото вгляделся в ничего не выражавшее лицо Гокудеры и решил, что вся эта затея ему уже совсем не нравится. Если до этого подоплеки вопросов он не понимал, то последний окончательно разрушил возводимую им иллюзию того, что его Хаято сейчас занимался чем-то отличным от постижения всех хитростей орального секса. В свои восемнадцать лет ему категорически не хотелось сознавать, что его любимый человек, возможно, уже высчитал угол, под которым будет держать его член, чтобы тот легче проходил к горлу.  
\- Надо будет потом заказать эти салфетки... – бесцветным голосом проговорил Гокудера, что-то подчеркивая. - Хм, может и простые сойдут?..  
\- Обойдемся без этого, - бросил в ответ Ямамото и встал с места.  
Хаято поднял на него удивленный взгляд:  
\- О чем это ты?  
Не говоря ни слова, Ямамото сократил расстояние между ними, выхватил у него из рук книгу и бросил ее на диван поверх разложенных там листов, попутно смахивая и блокнот с колена.  
\- Ты что дела… м!  
Договорить Хаято помешала неожиданно засунутая ему в рот конфета.  
\- Это что за дела такие! – воскликнул он, справившись с карамелью во рту. – Я тут…  
Но закончить фразу у него снова не получилось. Такеши резко наклонился и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, на мгновение заставляя замолчать. И сначала Хаято даже не сразу понял, что последовавший за этим был звук расстегиваемого ремня на его брюках.  
\- Нет! Что ты делаешь? Не надо, - взгляд Гокудеры забегал то вверх, то вниз, и он попытался оттолкнуть лишком много позволявшую себе руку.  
\- Сиди смирно, - спокойно сказал Ямамото, сжав пальцы на увешанном браслетами запястье.  
В его взгляде промелькнуло то, что можно было увидеть довольно редко и почти всегда только на поле боя: ни капли привычной беззаботности, а только уверенность и решительность. Хаято сложно было это признавать, но такого хранителя Дождя он побаивался, а потому прикусил язык и лишь нервно сглотнул.  
Такеши медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, расстегнул молнию.  
\- Подожди, нет! – не выдержал Гокудера, почувствовав, как чужие пальцы пробрались внутрь. – Мне минимум неделю до этого нельзя курить!  
Губы Ямамото на мгновение искривились в ухмылке – теперь он начал понимать, к чему был задан первый вопрос.  
\- На вот, съешь, - Ямамото дотянулся до вазы с фруктами и небрежно подкинул апельсин в руки Хаято.  
Отвлекшись, тот не успел ничего сделать с тем, что Ямамото уже опустился перед ним на колени.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, как это правильно делается! – окончательно придя в себя, воскликнул Гокудера и раздраженно откинул апельсин в сторону отобранной ранее книги.  
Вместо ответа Ямамото медленно провел руками по его ногам, начиная от колен, и, дойдя до шва посередине, свел большие пальцы вместе. Он очертил ими линию вверху, надавливая на молнию по всей длине.  
\- Идиот… - покраснев, выдавил из себя Хаято.  
Такеши лишь улыбнулся и снова просунул пальцы в раскрытую ширинку.  
\- Всё ещё уверен, что у меня не получится? – спросил он, чувствуя, как твердеет член в его ладони.  
\- Более чем, - упрямо заявил Гокудера.  
Ямамото ухмыльнулся и без лишних слов обхватил ртом показавшуюся из-за ткани головку. Хаято вздрогнул всем телом и вцепился ему в плечо. Такеши разомкнул губы и поднял лукавый взгляд. Глаза Хаято были полуприкрыты, ресницы подрагивали, и казалось, что, хоть он и смотрел прямо вниз, ничего перед собой не видел. Ямамото выпрямился и потянулся к пуговицам на его рубашке. Он ловко расстегнул одну за одной и откинул ее края в стороны. Опираясь на бедра Хаято, он чуть приподнялся и запечатлел мокрый поцелуй в ложбинке между ключицами. Хаято задышал ещё чаще; руками он обхватил его за шею и уже хотел притянуть его ближе к своим губам, но Ямамото еле заметно покачал головой. Он отцепил от себя руку Хаято и поцеловал его дрожащие пальцы перед тем, как совсем отодвинуть руку от себя. Он снова вернулся к влекуще выступавшим ключицам Гокудеры и затем начал медленно опускаться вниз, оставляя после себя на его теле мурашки от легких поцелуев. Вновь опустившись на колени, Ямамото в последний раз поднял взгляд на Хаято, прежде чем вобрать в себя его член на возможную сейчас для него длину. Гокудера шумно втянул ртом воздух и запустил пальцы в темные волосы.  
За этот вечер он так много перечитал о том, что сейчас делали для него, но даже не мог представить, насколько это может быть приятно. Сказать по правде, он и не пытался представить: все его мысли были о будущих ощущениях Такеши и о том, как можно будет их усилить. Он догадывался, что выглядел глупо, настолько погружаясь в подобную тематику, но всё, чего он хотел, - осчастливить любимого человека, и теперь, когда этот самый человек вот так просто проделывал всё то, о чем Хаято только что читал, и даже больше, он ещё и чувствовал себя глупо. Однако слишком ловкий для новичка Ямамото не давал ему надолго возвращаться к этой мысли. Сегодня один из хранителей Вонголы решил свести его с ума.  
С каждым новым услышанным вздохом Ямамото придумывал для него что-то новое, помогая себе рукой, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь или, будто невзначай, задевая чувствительно отверстие. Последнее вырвало у Хаято краткий стон. Нарочно замедлив движения, Ямамото почти выпустил головку из влажных губ, но тут же повторил движение, так понравившееся его Хаято, который всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками. Такеши украдкой улыбнулся, чуть надавил губами и, втягивая воздух, опустился почти до основания. Хаято что-то пробормотал и уперся рукой ему в плечо. Но он настойчиво смахнул ее с себя и повторил движение вверх и вниз. Хаято шумно вздохнул, еще раз попытался его оттолкнуть, но не успел. Ямамото, расслабив горло, впустил его глубже и, чуть отстранившись, сглотнул, с причмоком выпуская его изо рта.  
Он быстро вытер уголок губ и поднял взгляд. Хаято всё ещё тяжело дышал, его очки сидели непривычно криво, а часть забранных до этого назад волос теперь падала на раскрасневшиеся щеки. Заметив на себе взгляд карих глаз, он попытался спрятать лицо рукой, но она была быстро схвачена за запястье и отведена в сторону.  
\- Хочу запомнить тебя таким, - хрипло прошептал Ямамото.  
Хаято смущено отвел взгляд.  
\- Тебе ведь понравилось, правда? – спросил вернувший себе беззаботность Такеши, начиная приводить брюки Гокудеры в порядок.  
Хаято, нахмурившись, кивнул.  
\- Что теперь скажешь о моих способностях? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Ямамото.  
\- Идиот… - наконец нарушил молчание Гокудера. – Конфета нужна тому, кто на коленях.  
Ямамото рассмеялся и привычно закинул руку на затылок:  
\- В следующий раз буду знать.  
Хаято лишь цокнул языком и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Или… - вдруг добавил Такеши. – В следующий раз она все-таки снова достанется тебе?..  
Он встал на ноги и ласково провел пальцами по его всё еще пылавшей от смущения щеке.  
\- Обойдешься, придурок, - отмахнулся Хаято.

12.05.2012 – 13.05.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and situations created and owned by Amano Akira.


End file.
